


Youtube

by spiralicious



Series: Youtube Universe [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Cosplay, Crack, M/M, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Sokka decided to make a cosplay skit video to post online but things go a bit off script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted AtLA fic! I don’t know if it counts as a crossover fic or not. They are dressed as Inuyasha characters but it isn’t really the main focus of the fic and there are no characters from Inuyasha inserted into the story.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 04 "Willful," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

The video started playing and Zuko’s face could be seen as he adjusted the camera. Once satisfied, he laid back on the bed, in full Miroku costume, and waited. A few moments later, Sokka appeared in a Inuyasha costume with a slightly sloppy wig. Sokka got on the bed, sitting between Zuko’s legs. Zuko sat up to help adjust Sokka’s wig.

“Can you even see with that thing on?”

“No.”

Zuko snorted before they exchanged poorly executed, scripted dialogue. It ended with a fake kiss that caused Zuko to lay back and disappear out of frame.

“You can’t even see me.”

Both boys sat up and Sokka helped place a pillow behind Zuko to prop him up a bit. They did a test fake kiss to make sure Zuko would stay in frame before trying the scene again. This time they were both dissatisfied.

“It looks weird and fake.”

“Well, we’re at a weird angle and not moving.”

“We could try actually kissing.”

“Yeah! Um…I mean…yeah, that…that would be okay.”

What started as a chaste kiss soon turned hungry and frantic. Hands groped at whatever they could.

“Ow!”

Sokka’s wig had started to come off and got caught in his real hair. Both boys sat up and made quick work of removing the bobby pins and reattaching themselves to each other. Zuko shoved Sokka’s top off of his shoulders and started kissing down Sokka’s chest and abdomen until he reached the ties of Sokka’s pants. Zuko tried untying them and was soon growling in frustration as they just would not come undone. A few moments later, the boys lost their balance and fell off the bed.

The video paused.

Zuko turned to Sokka.

“Next time, you’re wearing the Kouga costume."


End file.
